


You, Me, and Baby Makes Three

by Leenden



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leenden/pseuds/Leenden
Summary: Rarity regales a tale of the beginning of the best relationship, she's ever been in. The realization may surprise a few but to the young and hungry fashionista, it just all seems to make sense.





	1. Prologue

-Prologue:

Now, allow me to explain to you my history of my lovers. There has only been eight. I know that’s a surprising few for as big a game as I talk. One must have scruples, when they’re going to be one of the premier fashion designers in all of Canterlot, darling.

First, there was Miley Smiles at camp. She gave me a surprise peck on the lips after story time around the campfire, when all the other ponies left. It was innocent stuff, really, mostly touching through the clothes and dry humping during the long sleepless nights of summer. She and I kept in contact for years through letters. We used innocent and ambiguous phrases that held such intimate meanings for us. Then, one day, they stopped.

It was my first taste of heartbreak. It sent me into a rather quiet and anxious state. What could I have done to deserve that, I wondered? I stayed very single for a long time after that.

Well, until Astrid Might, captain of our Storming Colts football team. I was a freshman in high school at the time and quite the talk of the school. He was the first hands-on experience I had. Nothing too lewd, I assure you, just a couple of hand jobs in the back of his father’s car. We didn’t want to take it too far and mess things up with his girlfriend, which, as you may have guessed, happened anyway.

The results were surprising when I ended up dated his new ex-girlfriend for half of my sophomore year. Mine and Summer Sunset’s relationship was complicated, since it was rooted in hatred. But it was the first openly gay relationship I was in. It pissed off teachers, daddies, and most importantly, Astrid. How dare he cheat on us? Well, we showed him, didn’t we?

Of course a relationship build on loathing was never meant to last. Soon, she forgave Astrid and took him back and I was left behind to seethe. Oh well, good riddance, to bad rubbish. I guess the saying goes.

During the summer after my sophomore year, I dated a colt named Daylight Skye. He was a quiet, aspiring poet that caught my interest while I toiled at Hot Clopic. He was so dark, edgy, and just what I needed to get out of my awkward teenage funk. He was also technically my first, as some believe that the only way to lose one’s virginity is by actually doing the deed. To each there own, I always say.

I remember Daylight and I used to hang out in his room. We’d smoke whatever he could find in his dad’s dresser drawer and sit around while he spouted poetry about how everything in his life was dark and doomed. I don’t know why but everything he said just sang to how I was feeling inside at that moment.

He caught me off guard with a particularly good one, when I was very vulnerable. I love him, I thought, how could he be so sad. I guess; I felt I was showing him that there was something to hold onto in this world. It was the most questionable thirty seconds I ever spent. But it was love, right?

Only now that I’m older do I fully realize that it was just a quick romp in the mall bathroom that ended up causing a lot more concern and worry than those thirty seconds was worth.

The ten seconds it took for that little pregnancy test’s response was the longest, most grueling torture I ever endured. I think, I was able to go through the entire break up scenario and the five stages of grieve in that amount of time, once I realized that Daylight couldn’t handle the pressure and left me standing in the pharmacy to purchase the test by myself. Though, I must admit, this failed relationship only lead to the strengthening of another one.

I stood in the isle for a long time, each second that ticked by took a little bit more of my courage. I’m late, I remember thinking, but maybe there was nothing to worry about. I was only a few weeks late, it was probably stress from work, or just a change in my diet. Maybe smoking did something to mess up my otherwise regular cycle. No matter how much I rationalized it, I couldn’t shake the concern.

Then my knight, clad in his finest Hawaiian shirt came up to me. I looked at him, tears in my eyes. He gave me a grim but firm smile and pulled me into a hug. I was surprised to find my dad more understanding than I would have ever given him credit for. He bought the test, drove me home, and held my hand while we waited. The next day, he took me to get birth control when the results came back negative. I asked him how he would have felt if it had been positive. He simply shrugged and said “but it wasn’t”. I never understood that response. The mystery behind it or even his nonchalance of saying it but I was glad he was there for me.

After the pregnancy scare, I kept pretty much off the radar. It wasn’t until my senior year that I tried again. Lavender Wells was a very high profile soccer player at our school. Known by everypony in every class and being eyed by several colleges to further her academic career.

One night, while I was studying at Skybucks, I overheard her having a heated debate with one of her parents. When she was done, slammed her phone down and started crying. I didn’t say anything to her. I could tell she was all talked out. So, I simply bought her a double-peppermint mocha with extra whipped cream and candy cane sprinkles. I set it on the edge of her table and kept walking.

She said “hey” and I looked back at her with a smile. After that moment, came the most invigorating three months of my love life. I was fit, she was fitter. To top it off, she had an apartment all to herself while her parents traveled for business. I practically lived there most of the time.

We were close and it felt like love but there was always something lingering in the back of her mind. I could see it in the way she pursed her lips, wanting to say something but couldn’t.

The end came suddenly as it always does, it seems. What I mistook for love, was just a romp with rose colored glasses. I started realizing it when she never talked about me to her friends or to interviewers. She claimed one too many times that she was a homebody. She didn’t want to go on dates. I believed her and hunkered down for a night of whatever was on television.

I think the biggest telling blow came when I asked her to prom. She told me, she was going with Astrid Might. When I got angry, she explained that two sports powerhouses seen together would turn some heads. “I can take a hint”, I said, and left her apartment feeling foolish. It’s just another heartbreak, I thought. It wasn’t until I was older that I could appreciate all the “experience” that little minx taught me.

When I went to college to become a fashion designer, I only had one love interest and I use the term loosely. She was my roommate, Shear Snowberry. We were merely (s)expressing ourselves, if you don’t mine a lewd pun.

College was very stressful and we were both too busy to delve into a deep seeded relationship. So once a week, when the stress and pressure got too much; we banged it out. Then we shook hands and went back to our daily lives. We didn’t complicate matters with awkward dates, sweaty cuddles, or million text conversations. She was there when I needed her and I made sure to be there where it counted most.

She remained my friend for the longest time, until she hit it big in animation, and disappeared from my life. I’ll always remember her fondly because she saved me during those four years. Without her, I might have made some very bad decisions.

Which brings me to my most current and what I hope will be my final relationship. It’s complicated but that’s kind of the fun part. Oddly, it’s the longest running relationship, I’ve ever had and it’s the reason I’m telling you this story.


	2. Act One: The History

-At the Dance 

Somepony once said, “The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree”. Well, if they’d never met the Apple family, they’d never realize just how true that statement was.

I’ll admit, when I first met the Apples, I wouldn’t even spare them a glance. Once I got to know Applejack, I saw her in a different light. Strong hands, stronger back, strongest legs but deep inside, she had an honest heart. A soft core that was as beautiful as her hard exterior.

The goddess above gave Applejack everything she needed to be irresistible but the nag just had to keep on giving, didn’t she? When I saw Applejack for who she really was, I fell for her, hard. I still remember the first time we kissed. It was at the Apple family reunion, behind the barn.

Applejack and I had a few too many drinks and even more spins on the dance floor. It must have been the alcohol, or maybe the light off the paper lanterns but Applejack’s emerald eyes never sparkled so bright. She’d never smelled so alluring. Her naturally wild scent mixed with the soft apple blossom perfume, and that harsh spike of the hard apple cider had me more than a little bit faint.

She offered to go around the back of the barn for another barrel and I offered to “help”, or should I say “help myself”. I teased a finger along the hem of her tank top. She didn’t pull away. If anything, she moved closer. She said some corny, country euphemism about me “being as beautiful as an orchard ripe for the pickin’”. I laughed coyly and pulled her hat down over her eyes. When she lifted it back up that’s when I made my move.

I pressed my lips to hers and tasted that sweet cider on her lips. She let me push her back against the wall, at least she must have. There’s no way little ‘ol me could hold that much strength over the now, wild, Applejack. Her kisses were as strong as her hands that now roamed the small of my back, to regions lower. She cupped my backside, bringing a soft, if not overly dramatic, moan from deep inside. It had the exact reaction, I wanted it to. It pushed our shy country pony to her limits.

Applejack hiked my skirt up and caressed along the lavender, lacy panties I wore. I, of course, cooed again, wanting to see just how far I could push her. Needless to say, I was not disappointed. She cupped the backs of my thighs and sat me atop one of those stout barrels. She pulled lightly at the band of my panties and I helped her pulled them off. She held them out to me and I coyly fluttered my hand at her. “A gift”, I uttered and she slipped them into the pocket of her jeans for safe keeping.

She offered a shy smile and caressed up my thighs with her coarse hands. I moaned, this time it was for real. She made a cute comment about the heart shape shaved into my pubic fur, something about carpets and drapes. I told her “I had more things on mind than redecoration” but my joke was lost amidst her roaming eyes and the nervous tremble in her fingers.

“Well…” I whispered, coaxing her, trying to comfort the nervousness.

Then her lips touched mine and I don’t mean the ones that chewed my bottom lip a few seconds later.

Whoever would have imagined such coarse, calloused hands could be so gentle when it came to giving a filly just what she wanted. Not to mention all those country euphemisms and that strong drawl of hers, gave her a very skilled and capable tongue.

I was done in a matter of minutes and it wasn’t until I pulled hard on her mane that I could get her to stop her hungry quest. What started out as a drunken tryst, quickly changed to a very sobering realization? That night, the way she looked at me as if I was the only thing that mattered. Her emerald eyes glistened in the light from the moon. Then she sealed the deal with her soft pink tongue sweeping my taste from her lips. I was in very deep smit.

It didn’t end there either. She walked me home and I insisted she stay the night, for her benefit. And I assure you, I was certain to make it for her benefit. I’ve never worked so hard to make anypony cum but I found myself desperate to make it happen for her.

Afterwards, while I was lying in the crook of her arm, my cheek rested against her soft breast. I found myself asking the stupidest question, I’ve ever asked before.

“What was it that got you to go, darling?”

I expected her to laugh. Hell, I almost laughed. But her response was no laughing matter. She said, and I quote. “That bit where ya kissed me at the end. There was just something about your lips and your fingers, heck, maybe it was just havin’ you so close”.

I can’t remember much after that. My heart fluttered so hard that I became dizzy but I do remember building up enough of my faculties to give her another...Very. Deep. Kiss.

 

-Love’s Secrets

            Lilac, violet, lavender, it shouldn’t come as much of a surprise that I like things that are purple. It’s the color of royalty and all of them smell fantastic. That’s why my shower caddy is filled to the brim with bottles of all the same hues.

First, my lavender shampoo to clean the mane.  Then the grape scented conditioner to give it its luscious hold. Lastly, the lilac and vanilla soap for the rest of my body. It’s the perfect mixture to make me irresistible.

But there, in the warm embrace of the shower, I picked up the red and white bottle of Filly Sport, all-in-one body wash, Applejack brought with her when she stayed the night. It was happening so often lately, she just left it there. Peasant stuff, I would call it if I were a queen, luckily, I am. Applejack insists upon the ease of a body wash that does it all, no need to discriminate.

Normally I would argue that point to the death but when I smelled it, I was reminded of my simple country pony and it caused a flutter in my belly…and maybe a bit lower, if I may be so bold to say so. I lathered with it; the intoxicating, spicy smell filled the small compartment of my shower. It made me tipsy, like a hard apple cider.

By now, just on the understanding of listening to me, I’m no prude and anytime I act shy about sex, sexual themed things, or even being actively interested in anything to do with sex, it’s all just that…an act.  So when I tell you that this is the first time I’ve ever gotten aroused while washing with another pony’s body wash, you know it’s the truth. This wasn’t the type of arousal that could be ignored. I’d have to thoroughly clean myself of the dirty thoughts coming on.

I first learned the art of loving myself when I was just beyond my foal years and on the blossoming road to becoming a filly. The idea came to me when I found a peculiar stack of reading materials in the bottom of my parent’s closet. “Hoofing It, Night Mares, and Pony Play” were all very inspiration for my early development and inspired me to get acquainted with myself inside and out.

Unexpectedly, the journey also taught me the ins and outs of some of my closer friends and classmates as I mentioned. We’re not as close as we used to be but the lessons are still fairly fresh in my mind. Though, those memories do little to stoke the fires of a mature mare, ready and willing.

Not since the half dozen times I’ve been with Applejack, did I have something to really focus on and latch onto. But underneath that showerhead, smelling hot and spicy like my simple country mare, I found such passion again.

My fingers curled, trying to find the right pressure that Applejack knew how to give me. My head pressed hard against the shower wall, any harder and my horn would have punched through. I even labored my breathing and gripped my hip as if she were there with me now. It was so real that I could almost hear her voice in the bathroom with me.

“Rarity, you in here?”

I froze solid with my hand in the preverbal “cookie jar”. The cool air from the open door wafted through the gap above the shower and prickled my soaked body.

“Yes.” I squeaked, rinsing my embarrassment down the drain. I cleared my throat and gave a firmer, more definite. “I’m here, darling.”

“Oh good,” She said in her cozy way. “Hey, are you using my body wash?”

“By accident, I assure you.” I lied and I could tell by her moseying laugh, she didn’t believe me.

I heard her hooves on the plush rug in front of the sink and the sound of the door closing. Then, like magic, she thrust her head around the curtain to enjoy a long look at me. Not that I minded. I simply struck a flattering pose that made it look as though she were stealing the ill-begotten look against my wishes. She punctuated her excitement with a lewd whistle that I was more than happy to silence with a kiss.

“Uh, uh, uh, no time fer that.” Applejack said with a smile.

She won me over with that smile, once again. My loins were already on fire and here she came just to stoke them with that smile.I fought the urge to make an embarrassing sound.

“So, Business Applejack, how may I help you today?” I was being coy but it was only to cover up just how much I wanted her in that shower with me.

“Remember the other night, a few months ago?” She asked.

Of course I did, it was that one special night behind the barn, the one that started it all. Why would she want to talk about it now? I decided I was going to continue my coy façade.

“You mean that Apple family get together you throw every year?”

“Yup, that’s the one.” She nodded so sharply her hat almost fell in the bottom of the shower.

“What of it?” I asked, now starting to worry a little bit.

What if she was going to break up with me? Maybe she was going to tell me that we had to slow down or worse; she was going to tell me that we make better friends than lovers. In such a short while, I’ve become dedicated to that simple country pony, how could she call it off so soon? What could I have possibly done?

“Yeah, well-”

Here it comes, I thought.

“Well, we weren’t the only ones behind that barn.” She said rather calculatedly. “When we didn’t come back fast enough with that barrel, my brother decided to check on us.”

“How much did he see?”

My knees were so weak; I nearly fell in the shower.

“He saw enough to ask me some rather personal questions about it.”

She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, so I could still see her through the curtain. Her emerald eyes no longer stealing glances but were hard a rock, her mouth pulled in a grim line.

“Oh, dear.” Was all I could think to say?

 

-What to Say? 

I watched the steam waft off that cup of pink tea for Celestia knows how long. I clutched the porcelain like it was the only hand hold I had left in my rock climbing class. I wanted to believe that it was for comfort, in truth, I didn’t want Applejack to see me sweat.

She sat across the table from me, playing with the haphazard fold in the delicate lavender table cloth. Her tea was already gone and she was slouched back in the seat with a slack jawed look on her face.

“Well,”

I let her say before I cleared my throat, crooking a finger across my lips in a polite way. “This is a disaster.”

“Huh?” Applejack cocked one of her thick eyebrows at me. “That’s it; you’re not gonna say something. You don’t have a plan to make this all go away?”

I felt my face blush red. I assure you it was more from frustration rather than embarrassment.

“Backed by popular believe, Applejack, I’m not some slutty fairy god mother that can flick my hiney and make everything goes away.”

I admit that letting my voice spike so harshly was not my initial intent. Though, it did receive the reaction, I wanted, from the freckled filly across from me. The fact remained that Big Mac seeing what we did, made things a bit more complicated for the three of us. Making it go away was going to be a work of magic, to say the least.

“I-”

Apologizing so soon, I thought? I was quick to cut her off before she got too far.

“Save it, bigger fish to fry and all that jazz, darling.”

I waved her off dismissively. I could see that this pissed her off worse than me yelling at her. She’s so cute when her cheeks get all red; it only makes her freckles glow brighter.

Then she did and unexpected thing, something that trumped my playing hard to get. The look in her eyes, as she took my hands, was so sincere that she left me speechless, me, can you believe that?

“Big Mac’s not known for jawing about these kinda things, maybe if we just talk to him, we can convince him to forget all about it.” Applejack cooed.

“You understand that this may result in me having to sleep with him.” I struggled to remain coy.

“Do you think it’ll help?” Applejack cocked her head.

I was flabbergasted yet again. “Applejack, darling, I was only joking.”

She gave me the simplest of smiles and rubbed the back of her neck. Smart, strong, and hard worker was a trinity that made up my filly lover but naïve all the same.

“I’ll get dressed and go speak to him ASAP.” I whispered and touched her cheek. It was warm.

I got up and sauntered towards the hallway, making sure to swing my hips for her just right. I wasn’t trying lure her, as much as just being alluring but she was up on her hooves and behind me in a flash. Her strong hands caressed me through my plush robe.

“Applejack, I don’t think we have-”

My words were immediately replaced with her soft lips. I curled my hands in the collar of her jean jacket and pulled her into me. I let her deepen the kiss and she rewarded me with a moan. My simple filly was bitted, saddled, and ready for a ride.

And that’s just what she got. If this had been a rodeo, I would have scored that eight second ride and then some. I left her sleeping peacefully in my bed. Poor thing barely noticed I got up. She simply hugged my pillow tighter and moaned my name.

I slipped on something flattering, something that could get that country colt’s attention. I gave Applejack the sweetest of kisses on her forehead and slipped out before she could wake up.


	3. Act Two: His Side of The Story

-Hard Working Apples.

Five bits for the ride and five for a tip, I’ve only paid that fare more than a dozen times since Applejack and I started dating. The pony in the driver’s seat took his payment and gave me a sterling smile. His dark blue eyes sparkled like the glint of those golden coins, I passed to him.

“Ya want me to wait, Rarity?”

He ran a finger along his bushy mustache. That in combination with the smile reminded me of my father, which, as you may have guessed, put a stop to any further flirting.

“No need, I don’t know how long I’ll be.”

As I climbed out of the cab, I could see him frantically shuffling around in the front seat.

“Well, here.” He passed me a business card. I couldn’t help but notice his personal information penned on the back. “Just give me a call when you need a ride back into Ponyville.”

“I will, darling.” I patted him softly on the forearm and tucked the card away.

This time, I made sure not to saunter too much as I walked away. This was definitely one pony I didn’t want tailing me.

I walked along the path towards the two story house. The red paint with the white trim shone brightly in the early afternoon sun. It was quite the quaint country setting like a scene from one of those old family movies.

The whole ambiance was set off by my little sister and her little friends, Applebloom and Scootaloo, busy playing in the front yard. They were pouring over a confetti coated piece of paper with some indistinct drawing, I couldn’t make out at first glance. It didn’t matter, though; Applebloom was quick to roll it up as I approached.

“Hey sis, what are you doing here?”

Sweetie Belle ran up to me, the other two followed close behind.

Before I could answer, Applebloom started talking.

“Applejack’s not here. She went into Ponyville to take care of something.”

“Must have been quite a chore?” I giggled, knowing they wouldn’t understand the humor.

“I dunno, she seemed kinda concerned when she left.” Applebloom said as I walked past.

“I’m sure she got it worked out, darling.”

I cleared my throat and turned to look at her. The filly swatted at a fly buzzing around her ear. One of her slacked arm strap fell off her shoulder and settled in the crook of her elbow. The white t-shirt beneath was stained with dirt and grim. For the briefest of moments, I couldn’t help but imagine Applejack looking much the same at that age. The image caused me to stifle and ‘aw’ sound building inside.

“I’m actually looking for your brother.” I explained

“Big Mac?”

I smiled at the question. As if there was another brother she might have stashed away. I guess with the Apple family, anything’s possible.

“No, your other brother.”

The coy batting of my eyelashes earned me a round of giggles from the other two fillies. Even Applebloom gave a wry smile.

“I think he’s in the eastern barn. It’s just out back.”

Applebloom started pointing the wrong direction before correcting herself by bringing her hand up over her head to point to the barn several yards back in the trees behind the house.

“Thank you, dear.”

I ruffled her hair affectionately before starting off towards the barn. I soon realized that it would turn out to be a rather long journey on such a hot day.

When I reached the barn, there was a fresh sheen of sweat from head to toe. I was exceedingly happy that I took a shower before coming here. There’s nothing like trying to talk down a sensitive subject with a foul smell linger in the air.

As I approached the front door to the barn, I gave myself a courtesy sniff. The soft scent of that spicy body was still lingered. I never doubted my trust in the strength of my sweet pea underarm deodorant. It always stayed strong even against the most rigorous work out. I smoothed my summer dress one final time before I felt even remotely ready to face the stallion within.

Big Mac was just inside the barn at a long wooden countertop. His red fur was coated with the same sweat that Rarity wore, no doubt the fault of such a hot day out.

He was refitting a haft on one of the rubber hammerheads; they used to strike the trees without injuring them. I tried it once; I wasn’t a huge fan, though I didn’t mind watching the Apples while they worked.

That’s why I just stood there in the doorway for so long without saying anything. Something about watching that colt work in the cool shade of that barn snatched my breath away. His large hands always knew just what to do. And don’t get me started on the way he gently eased that haft into the glue slicked hole on the hammerhead. It left me a more than a little bit tingly.

“Oh, Rarity; didn’t see you there.” He spoke.

It wasn’t until I heard his deep voice that I realized I was staring off into space. Being caught off guard like that, left me a little shaky on my hooves. I fanned myself with the brim of my sunhat and stepped inside, trying to recollect myself.

I failed for a second time as I watched him run the back of his hand across his forehead; it swept his long dusty blonde mane from his deep green eyes. He had Applejack’s eyes, the same easy eyes with the feminine slope to them. The long eyelashes were dark with a natural mascara smokiness that only accented the whites, making them even more brilliant. My heart fluttered so hard, I was sure he could hear it.

“Well?”

This time his question came on a wide smile and I lost another few seconds to the images playing through my mind. I teetered on my shaky knees and my vision went blank.

 

-Gentle Hands

A familiar scent was the first thing that prickled my nose. Filly Sport All-in-One body wash, it brought on a comforting feeling that soothed my confused mind. Then, like an idiot, I moaned Applejack’s name.

“Heh, nope. Guess again.”

The sweet drawl came on a deep tone and I was very much aware that it wasn’t my Applejack, I smelled. I opened my eyes and was looking face to face with Big Mac. He continued to wear that easy smile, as if it were a fashion, while he lightly dabbed my forehead and face with a cool rag. There was a hint of concern in his eyes that roused the butterflies in my stomach.

“Oh, Big Mac, I’m sorry, it’s just that body wash and I-”

“No harm done. We Apples all use the same soap and deodorant, hell, some of us even dress in the same clothes. No need to get fancy, ya know?”

I did know, and I was suddenly very thankful for it. I leaned against him, resting a hand on his broad chest. For a brief moment, I could almost feel his heart speed up at my touch. It was hard to tell once he started caressing the cool, freshly rinsed, rag against my neck.

“Ya gotta be careful, Rarity, these summertime heat spikes can kill a pony if you’re not careful.”

His breath was cool against the moist skin at my shoulders. I managed to lift my hair away from my neck, giving him more access. It didn’t take long for him to work that area with that heavenly rag.

“How long was I out for?”

By now, my voice was a mere moan; I was putty in his strong hands. So much so, that when I started leaning, he wrapped an arm around me to keep me from tipping off of the stool. I couldn’t tell how much of this was feigning or fainting by this point.

“Barely a few seconds,” He chuckled. “It was just a fainting spell.”

He leaned me back against the wall of the barn and dabbed along the low cut of my dress. He massaged the upper part of my chest, keeping a respectful distance from my tightly penned and may I add, uplifted ladies.

I’m not one for cheating, nor would I ever set out to hurt somepony in that fashion. My only defense in that matter is…I love to feel good, I love making others feel good too. Whether it’s through harmless flirting, or just the thrill of wanting and being wanted, I often times find myself pushing the envelope. But Celestia only knows what might have happened if things kept going the way they were between us.

I found myself relaxing my guard around Big Mac as I did Applejack. He was, after all, a male version of her, right down to the very caress of his fingers and the way he held his exhales as if he was afraid to make too much noise. That’s why when I moved his hand lower. It wasn’t as much of a surprise to me as it was a surprise to him.

The rag soaked the hem of my already damp dress. Lucky for me, his pale freckles made it impossible to hide a blush even amidst the red fur. He moved the rag along the crest of one of my breasts before moving to the other. I could tell he was making sure to keep as much rag between his fingertips and my body as he could.

Big Mac glanced at me and shyly looked down when he caught me staring back. I relaxed my legs, letting them fall open as a coy invitation. At first, he ignored it but after a quick rinse of the rag, he started dabbing along the inside of my thigh. I felt his strong fingers trembling. He barely got halfway up before stopping.

“I can’t do this, no matter how much I wanna.”

He said in a husky voice. He snatched a quick breath as if he’d been holding onto one for too long. There was something earnest in his words and it coaxed me to sit forward.

“Applejack told me-”

“That I saw you? I assumed that’s why you were here.” Big Mac chewed his lip the same way Applejack did when she was concerned. “Right now, with whatever this is goin’ on between us, I wish I could tell ya I just watched but...”

It was at that mention that I felt my face pucker in a most unflattering way.

“Oh?” I asked.

Before you assume that I’m stupid and didn’t know what he was inferring, let me assure you that I just wanted to hear the truth it in his own words.

“Applejack told you everything, didn’t she?”

It was his turn to wear the unflattering look, though I’ll be damned if it didn’t look as good on him as it did on his sister.

I rested my hands on his forearms and slowly blinked my eyes at him as if to reassure him.

“Of course she did,” I lied. “I just want to hear it from you first hand.”

“Well,” He started. “It’s like this-”

With his drawl and those words, to me, always felt like the start of some fantastic old world story and allow me to express that this one was a doozy to be sure.

 

-Strong Fillies, Make Me Silly

He regaled the story of mine and Applejack play session behind the barn. He struggled to keep it as clean on the sorted details as he could. But it was plain to see that he’d joined us during the first kiss and stayed for the entire session. What did come as a shock to me was that he unknowingly joined us, in a sense. There was something innocent about the way he described it. It made it impossible to be angry at him. Besides, admitting that you jerked off to your sister and her friend fooling around must have been excruciating for him.

“I see.” I said rather coolly.

Though I must admit, I was more than a little worked up at the voyeuristic confession from the massive mound of colt kneeling in front of me. Or maybe it was the massive meat mounded in his overly tight jeans that excited me more. Either way, I was stuck on the Apple family bandwagon, once again.

“I know it ain’t right and I feel just awful about it but…”

He licked his lips and I found myself wishing my lips were the ones he was licking that way.

“But?” I said, rather breathy by this point.

“It’s really hard, you know?”

At first, my eyes fell to his groin and I nearly said ‘I can see that’ but I’m sure my humor would be lost on the severity of the conversation. I’ll admit though, I had no idea what he was talking about but I leaned in to coax it out of him.

“Come now, we’ve shared so much already, darling. You don’t have to be embarrassed around me.”

He took my hand in his; those coarse hands further melted me.

“It’s just so hard to find a filly that suits me.”

He lowered his head in shame. I used my shoulder to brace him and pulled him into a hug. He hugged me back with those strong but gentle arms of his.

“I mean, my sister is a prime example of everything I could ever want in a mare but she’s off limits because she’s my sister.”

It was quite the understatement, though who am I to judge? I have a stack of books hidden under my bed on just this subject. Judge me if you will but we all have our kinks.

“Have you talked to her about this?”

“It’s not really a subject I can talk about at lengths with anypony, especially when it’s with the pony I’m having the thoughts about.”

Very understandable, I considered but at that same instant, I shuddered at the soft sigh he passed along my breasts. There’s no way he didn’t feel me squirm at the sensation.

“Maybe…” I stifled the moan building inside. “Maybe there’s some way we can all get what we want from this venture but I’ll have to speak to Applejack first.”

“What are ya thinking?”

He pulled away rather suddenly. There was a hopeful glint in his emerald eyes that nearly sent me swooning.

“I don’t want to tip my hand too soon but meet me at my apartment, tonight at nine.”

He lingered a glance in my direction and shook his head.

“I told you, I can’t do that to Applejack. I mean you two are a couple and I don’t want to cause ya to be uncoupled.”

A simply colt, to go along with my simple filly, the prospect left me dizzy. I took his strong hand and kissed the middle knuckle gently before lightly patting his cheek.

“Darling, you have to trust me if this is going to work.”

It was the best I could come up with while in my current state of mind. But it seemed like enough for him anyway. He gave me that same ‘aw shucks’ smile, Applejack always does and nodded. His messy bangs fell over his eyes.

“Alright, I’ll be at your place at nine.”

Before I could stop myself I whispered a ‘good boy’ to him and kissed his lips. Just as I thought, they were as soft and inviting as Appljack’s. If this was any indication on how the evening was going to go, then I was in for the thrill of a lifetime.


	4. Act Three: The Proposal

-Antici…

Applejack was - and I believe her term for it would be “jumpier than a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs”. There was something endearing about the way she paced around my living room. The way she checked the Modeir De Pon wall clock and then her watch, only to check the clock again.

“Darling,” I cooed around the lip of my glass of Fru Te De Rosa. “You must calm yourself before you break into a sweat, or faint.”

“No, you calm down!” She snapped.

I could tell by the immediate change in the look on her face that she was apologetic…or perhaps it was confused. Either way, I didn’t overreact, which I assure you, was very difficult for me.

“I’m sorry, Rarity, I’m just-”

“Nervous.”

“To put it mildly,” Applejack forced a smirk.

She adjusted the collar of her white dress shirt. There was already a ring of moisture starting to show around her armpits and the gentle slope of the coarse fabric that gathered at her cleavage.

I took it upon myself to swoop in with a reassuring peck on her cheek. I slipped my fingers along the top two buttons of her shirt. They were so tight; they nearly popped loose on their own. I could see her face soften as if a cool breeze swept her troubles away.

“Gosh, that already feels better.” She sighed.

A smile spread along her lips. The lips that were so close to mine and soon were pressed firmly to mine. It was the type of kiss that could kick up my heel. Hell, if I’d been a younger filly, it’d been the type of kiss that would result in my panties waded up in her blue jean pocket. Applejack knew her way around my mouth and I wasn’t afraid to give her free roam.

When she leaned away, her cheeks were as red as afore mentioned panties beneath my short pleated skirt. Her fingers fidgeted along the freshly ironed folds before resting on my hips.

“I just-” She began.

I could tell by the begrudged look on her face that she was conflicted between continuing what she was saying or letting it slide. I gave her a smooth coaxing look which I punctuated with a slow blink. Better for her to get it off her chest now than when her Big Mac arrived.

“What was that, Applejack?”

“I wish we could have discussed this first. I’m not ready to have this kinda talk with my brother.” She shifted her weight from one leg to the other.

“I assure you, the talk we’re having tonight, might not go the way you think it will, darling.”

“What do you mean, sugar cube?”

“Would you rather discuss it now with just the two of us or when-”

Applejack froze when there was a soft thumping at the door. The knock on the door was slow and far softer than I would have expected from the large colt.

For an instant, I could almost see him standing on my front mat, blushing like a bride on her big day. Perhaps he was even starting away from the door, back towards the cab at break neck speed as I was opening it.

Much to my surprise, he stood there with a soft smile on his face and two long stemmed red roses. I couldn’t help but notice there wasn’t a cheesy card, or a small plastic bulb of water attached at the base of the stem. The small white bandage around his index finger was all the evidence I needed. These roses were handpicked. My sweet simple country colt, trying to impress me and he was doing a good job.

“I hope I’m not early.” He said softly.

“No, you’re right on time, darling, come on in.”

I invited him in and he gave me one of the roses as he passed. It smelled sweet and fresh like an early spring breeze. I watched as he held the other rose out to Applejack, who just stared at it for the longest moment. I took it upon myself to sweep in and take the rose from him.

“I’ll just put these in water.” I said in passing, making sure to keep an eye on those two.

Applejack tensed up, her emerald eyes were the size of Opalescence’s milk dish. When their eyes met, they both blushed and looked away from one another. I knew full well that they were both blushing for different reasons and I would have told them, if I wasn’t so excited for their own personal reveals.

Big Mac had the foresight to take his hat off and press it to the chest of his faded yellow flannel shirt. He regarded his sister with a shy “aw shucks” smile. She responded with a sharp head nod but I could tell by the way she chewed her lip that she wanted to say something.

I watched coyly from the beautiful bar counter in the corner of my living room. They were struggling to work up the confidence to speak while I poured each of them some liquid courage; a shot of Patron to help them break the ice or relieve the tension, at the very least.

When I rejoined them, I barely held the glasses for more than a second before they both snatched them away. They pitched them back with a hardy gulp in unison before thrusting the glasses back at me just as fast.

“Another?”

It was foolish of me to even ask. I was already in the midst of pouring them another. Big Mac took his, while Applejack hesitated. I could almost sense her strength shrinking a little bit more. Then she took hers down, this time I could see her holding it in her mouth.

I also couldn’t help but noticed a single drop escape the corner of her mouth and Big Mac caught it with his thumb, sweeping it away. Her face ignited the moment he sucked the drop from his thumb. This was certainly getting interesting.

“I-”

“What in the name of Celestia’s knickers was that?” Applejack gasped.

“I didn’t want to wipe it on my pants.” He struggled.

I was a bit surprised by the outburst, to say the least. I knew I had to step in, to keep the peace before matters got out of hand. Of course, it was difficult to defuse a situation that was already on the brink of boiling over, especially since I wanted to see the reactions.

“Darling, please.”

I slipped between them. Pressing my chest to Applejack’s, letting my lips grace hers. At that same moment, I made sure to press by hip to Big Mac’s lap. With me so perfectly wedged between them, there’s no way they could fight, right?

Wrong.

“I’m sorry that I misread the situation,” Big Mac pulled his hat down over his eyes. “I thought Rarity-”

“How could I not misread that…situation?”

“If you’d let me exp-”

“Wait,” Applejack’s eyes narrowed and she looked at me. “What was that bit about Rarity?”

I could feel my face blush, like physically feel it ignite like a torch. I was secretly wishing I wasn’t so perfectly wedged between them at that moment. Damn Twilight for being an alicorn with wings that could take her away from any situation she made worse.

“Oh, she invited me over for a-” Big Mac’s mouth fell open. “Wait, she didn’t say anything to ya?”

“Beyond that you wanna talk about what happened behind the barn, no.”

This was the point where I started for the kitchen.

“Refreshments?” I called as I made my escape.

I didn’t make it, if that’s what you were wondering. No, Applejack grabbed me by my perfectly curled tail and pulled me down on the couch in front of them. I was being forced to “pay the fiddler” as Applejack would say.

 

-…pation

Applejack stayed quiet for a long time. She leaned with her elbows on her knees. Her hands folded in front of her. Big Mac sat next to her on the loveseat, looking much the same. I sat on the couch, across the coffee table from them. I nursed another tall glass of wine, the last in the bottle, to be exact.

Periodically, I’d pass the two of them a smile. They would smile back but only as a courtesy.  However, if either of them were caught looking at the other, they’d look away just as quick. Blushing like horny teenagers, waiting to see who was going to make the next moves.

“I just want to say,” I started, half expecting to be stopped. “No one’s done anything wrong here.”

Big Mac huffed and leaned back on the couch. By the look on his face, I could tell he was still mortified by the surprise reveal behind the premise that brought him here. I lightly patted one of his knees to comfort him. And much to my surprise, Applejack patted the other.

“I-”

“I think you’ve talked enough, sugar cube, it’s my turn.” Applejack’s easy smile more than convinced me to shut my mouth.

“Big Mac, you…ah…the way you feel about me is flatterin’ and all.” Applejack cooed.

Hearing her speak brought him to sit forward from his slouch. “It is?”

“Yeah, I mean, all that stuff about me being the one filly you stack all others up against. I get that. I really do.” She smiled.

Big Mac gave her a slow nod as his lips pulled into a simple smile.

“I do the same thing and have for years.” Applejack admitted. “None compared, so I just got tired of weighing and balancing each colt next to you.”

“I thought you were just into fillies.”

“I’m into both! It was just easier to find a filly that piqued my interest than it was to find a colt as good as you.”

I wasn’t sure if I should be flattered or insulted by her comment. I thought it better to forget the whole thing, rather than risk ruining the moment. It was going far too well and I didn’t want to be the one to mess it up.

“To be honest, I never really put that much thought into you _that_ way, at least not until I saw you behind the barn.” Big Mac admitted. “But seeing you like that, it kinda opened my eyes to what I’ve been afraid to feel.”

“Shoot, I wish I could say that same. You were my first and only crush for a long time!”

Applejack laughed. She was the only one. I believe that Big Mac and I wore the same slack jawed look.

“I just thought it was because you were my big brother and all but that changed when I was in high school. You ever wonder why I took such long showers after workin’ the fields with you all day long?”

There was a puzzled look on that simple colt’s face. Again, I patted his knee as if to get his attention.

“She used to think about you in the shower.” I whispered to him.

I couldn’t help but smile at the implication.

I watched as it sunk in rather slowly too. When he did finally realize what we were saying, it came in three visual steps.

“Oh? OH! Ohhhh.” He nodded, his bangs fell over his eyes. “That must be the reason you avoided me for the last part of your freshman year and all through your sophomore year.”

“Bingo.” Applejack laughed.

“I wanna say, you could have told me but I was already pretty confused about the whole thing at that point.”

“It might not have done any good, anyway.”

In unison, they both flopped back against the couch as if a heavy weight had been removed from their shoulders.

I could tell by the glazed looks in their eyes that they were lost in their own thoughts. I let them stew for a long while, enjoying the last few sips of my wine in peace and quiet.

By the time it was drained, Applejack was already looking to Big Mac for an answer to a nagging question.

“So, what now?”

“Huh?” Big Mac looked at her out of the corner of his eyes.

“With the truth out and all, where do we go from here?”

I could scarcely believe my ears and struggled even harder to believe my eyes. Applejack rested her hand on Big Mac’s thigh. Allow me to express, this wasn’t some friendly pat, or a reassuring squeeze. She aimed for the soft part along the inner part of his thigh. I could see by the way he flexed beneath those jeans and that flannel shirt that he noticed too.

“I…I don’t know.” He said.

His eyes were wide, not out of fear or surprise but innocence, like a wide eyes foal just offered the largest piece of chocolate in the candy shop.

“May I suggest,” Again, I started with every intention of being stopped. To my surprise, they both just stared at me. “Why don’t you give into this urge - no, it runs deeper than that -this need. It’s clear that you both care deep for each other and it would be criminal not to share those feelings.”

“But-”

I touched a finger to Applejack’s lips.

“It’s not just a fling; and as much as I hate to admit it for fear of losing you. I truly feel its genuine love you’re both talking about here. There shouldn’t be anything standing in the way of that.”

Even as I spoke, I felt the tears well up in my eyes. The thought that I would willingly sacrifice my beautiful simple country filly to somepony else was painful. But I couldn’t stand in the way of their love.

When this tryst with Applejack began, I never intended to let it get too deep. But now, I could finally admit, to me of all ponies, that I was in love with her. I even hoped to capitalize on this love they shared with a spicy evening of a consented three-way that would touch upon my incest kink. But after hearing their words and understanding the connection between them, I knew it was more than that. A rabbit hole inside of a rabbit hole to Wonderland. I would be damned if I was going to be the evil Queen of Hearts in this rendition.

“If you wish to see this through,” I steeled myself against the looming tidal wave of emotions that could come at any more. “Feel free to use my apartment for your meet ups. We can say it’s just a book club or something. I’ll even causally slip out while you’re both together. I don’t want to interfere. I know we can make this work, somehow. You two-”

“Hey,” Applejack snatched my hand away from her mouth and kissed my middle knuckle. “Are you quite finished being the drama martyr?”

“What?”

“Now you hush up and listen,” The playful tone in her voice took me by surprise. “I’m not gonna give you up, Rarity, I love you. I love being with you. If – and I’m not saying anything will - but if anything comes of this, it’s not going to change how I feel about you.”

“Yeah, I don’t wanna be the relationship wrecker here.” Big Mac chuckled. “If you don’t want this, then we’re grown enough to keep it in our pants.”

I thought on this for a moment. I wished I could say I was more sentimental that randy at this point but a greedy glint came to my eyes. I rested a hand on each of their knees and gazed into the four prettiest emeralds I’ve ever seen.

“This is just a thought but what if…the three of us were a couple?” I spoke slowly so I could gauge their reaction and respond accordingly.

Always look for a way out of something, whether it be by a fake giggle or guffaw so one could pass if off as a joke. They stared at me for only a second before looking at each other.

“You’re talking about a permanent three-way?” Applejack said, rather crudely.

“Well, more as-”

“You want us to be in a polyamorous relationship?” Big Mac stated quite profoundly.

“Poly-morph-adon, what?” Applejack cocked and eyebrow at him.

“A polyamorous relationship, darling, it’s when-”

And the most unexpected thing happened…I got one-upped by my not so simple country filly.

“I know what a poly-ship is, sugar cube, I’ve been on the internet. I was just pulling your leg.”

She pressed a kiss to my, now burning hot, cheek and smiled at me in that same way that always caught my breath in my throat. I’m not afraid to admit it but I almost cried.

Instead, I fell into her with a deep kiss. My fingers nearly tore the collar off her shirt. Her lips welcomed mine and her fingers at my cheek, coaxed me to lead her. And lead her I did.

The interesting thing about Applejack and I, is when we were on the dance floor that night, she led with the confidence of a wild mustang, fixing to sow her oats. But when we’re in the bedroom, she always looked to me to lead her and let me tell you, it took so little coaxing to set that mustang free once again. And now, I simply felt as though I were along for the ride.


	5. Act Four: Crescendo

-You, Me, and Baby Makes Three

When I pulled away, I pressed my forehead to her cheek and took a shallow sip of air, doing my best to keep my composure. My body was on fire, whether it was from the kiss, the alcohol, or the soft swell filling my body, I didn’t care what the cause, I loved the way it made me feel. It only feeling only got stronger, when I saw Big Mac’s slacked jaw smile and his failed attempt to cover up the bulge that threatened to rip his well-worn jeans.

This was the moment of truth.

I desperately grabbed Big Mac with the same fervor and pulled him close. The collar of his shirt tore easily under my force. His height and my desperation made our kiss clumsy at best. He was as unexperienced as I was experienced and it gave way to a strange battle of intimacy. I lead and he followed, giving himself to me.

The strangest and most beautiful thing of all was his lips were as soft as Applejack’s and tasted just as sweet, like apples with a spicy kick of cinnamon.

When I pulled away, I looked back at Applejack; she wore the same sweet, slack jawed smile Big Mac had. Her eyes soft, it left a chill in the trickle of sweat running down my spine. I’ll be damned if it wasn’t ever hot in that apartment that night.

“I…Is this something you’re comfortable with?” My voice was trembling.

Applejack didn’t speak; she took my hand and pulled me to my feet before offering the other to Big Mac. He was slow to get up, holding his hat respectfully over his lap.

“You shoulda brought the ten-gallon hat if you were aiming to cover that up, hoss.” Applejack smirked coyly.

Ten gallon…really?”

I knew full well what she was inferring but there’s nothing wrong with a little pony-next- door naivety to get Applejack to talk dirty.

“Eyup!” He said casually with a blushing smile on his earnest face.

“You’ll see, sugar cube. Now, let’s get this rodeo underway.”

Applejack pulled us down the hallway in a slow clumsy trot before pulling us into the cool darkness of my bedroom. The blinds were open just slightly to let the light of the street lamps in.

I felt Applejack’s soft lips caress my cheek. Her coarse hands masterfully unbuttoned my shirt with the same flick technique I used on her buttons earlier.

“Wanna help me out, hoss.” She said; her warm breath prickled the fur on my neck.

Was this a newly adopted pet name, I wondered. The thought faded the moment I felt his hands playing down the back of my shirt. He undid the simple hook latch that the hip of my pleated skirt before pulling against the band to unzip it. The weight of the fabric pulled it down over my hips to pool around my hooves. At that same moment, Applejack was easing my shirt off my shoulders. I let it slip from my arms, before resting my hands on her hips.

“Your turn?” I whispered, surprised to find my voice was shaking.

“Nope, guess again.” She teased.

The strong filly took my hand, slowly turning me around to face the large silhouette of the large colt behind me. Even in the pale light coming in from between the slats, I could barely see his face. It only added to the mystery and wonder of this whole evening.

I did as Applejack coaxed me to do. Even in the dark, undressing Big Mac wouldn’t be a problem. I had no trouble working the buttons of that worn out shirt of his. My only struggle was keeping my overly eager hands from rushing into those tight jeans he wore. Instead, I tugged the tucked flannel shirt free before hastily pulling down over his broad shoulders.

He smelled good, like that damnable cheap all-in-one body wash. It mixed so well with his sporty underarm deodorant and his natural scent.

I pressed my lips to his chest just below his collar bone. It sounded impossibly loud in the silent room. The only thing that might have been louder was the sound of Big Mac’s hitched breath. It was followed by a soothed moan.

I kissed again and again, tracing a soft path to one of his nipples. With the smell so familiar, I expected to find a meager mound of one of Applejack’s breasts, only to be surprised by a sharp hiss as Big Mac pulled away from my teasing nip.

“Wrong sibling, sugar cube.” Applejack chuckled. “I reckon Big Mac’s got them sensitive nipples.”

“Nope, she’s just bitey.” He chuckled back.

“Supposin’ I should put a bit and a bridal on her?”

My cheeks flushed red by the scandalous implications.

Hearing them both tease me at, the same time, was like somepony pulling a blindfold off of me at my favorite boutique, during a secret sale. I wanted to try it all on and buy more than I’d never need.

Applejack leaned against me, her arms wrapping around my taut stomach. She pulled Big Mac close by the band of his jeans, unbuttoning them at the same moment.

“You gotta let the horse out of the barn, if you’re expectin’ to mount up.”

I giggled like a school girl. Applejack was known for having a good dirty joke a time or two but this was positively as pun filthy as I’d ever heard it. It was cheesy, don’t get me wrong, but I’d never been wetter in my life.

I heard the taut unzipping of his jeans right before I felt it. It was warm and heavy against my stomach. It pulsed faintly with his quickened heartbeat as I cradled against my cool fur. I was both surprised and impressed with it. It wasn’t as big as I imagined it but it was still a formidable thing to behold.

I’d wager all my experience as a seamstress that it was a fair eight inches in length and close to two inches in diameter. Definitely the biggest I’ve ever had. The mere thought caused a painful, yet exciting tingle deep inside.

I caressed my fingers eagerly along the length, searching for _that_ vein, you know, the one that hits things just right on the thrust. There it was, the softest caress caused Big Mac to moan. I felt the first dribble of his excitement running down my stomach. The pump was primed and wouldn’t need much to get it fully flowing.

“How does it…how does it feel?” Applejack whispered, nervously.

“Don’t be shy, darling. It’s just right here, reach out and touch it.”

Her hands left my hips but hesitated as they followed my forearms. What was she waiting for? I knew the answer already, nothing; she was just scared that the moment she touched it, there was no going back. She’d never fly at this rate, unless I gave her a little push.

I took her hand and pressed it flush up against the base of the - you know, just for that sake of the raunchy stimulation, I’m just going to say dick, cock, and shaft. I know it’s not ladylike but who has the time to come up with a million similes for penis, really? – She gripped the base his cock softly, her fingers trembling as she searched the length. I felt her other hand clutch my hand for courage. I squeezed back just as hard. My other hand guided her up to touching the tip. She smeared the slick pre around, coating the entire tip. Big Mac hadn’t stopped his labored breathing since I first touched it.

“You too huh?” She whispered. Her voice shuddered.

I reached back behind me and undid the button on her jeans, slowly pushing them down her ample hips and backside. I could feel her muscles tense as she shifted to make it easier for me to ease them down to her mid-thigh. It was no use beyond that. They were too tight and her legs were too muscular to let them slide.

What’s this, I smiled inwardly. No panties? My fingers played through the mess of blonde pubs that were well beyond soaked. I passed my fingers through the tight Y of her legs. Each finger slipped in easily. She was swollen and far wetter than I’d ever felt her be before. She was ready to go.

“You have the softest hands.” She whispered and touched my cheek with one wet finger.

She pulled me around to kiss her. Her mouth was cool from panting. I turned around to deepen the kiss, feeling Big Mac’s hard cock slough down to bounce against my hip before poking and smearing the back of my thigh.

Applejack and I kissed for what felt like an eternity. My head was swimming so much that I struggled to undo her blouse, pulling it open. No bra, either? Her meager breasts were soft and firm, shifting under my attentive grasp.

Her areolas were puffy and round, almost swallowing the small, tight nubs of her nipples. I loved them. I loved the feel of them under my fingers and my tongue. I took one in my mouth and suckled until it was tight. When I bit, Applejack gripped the back of my head and pulled me tighter to her. She breathed a hot, gritted pant against the back of my ear.

Big Mac’s hands explored my hips and my backside. Just an inch or two lower and he’d be in for a surprise. It sent a shock through me at the feeling of his middle fingers parting me. He started at my impossibly hard clit, moving back only to find that I was as ready to go as Applejack.

I reached back between my legs and teased his tip against my swollen lips. It took so little pressure to slip in with his shaky thrust.

I jolted. It was bigger than I anticipated and it had been a very long time since I’d been mounted last. I moaned hard around Applejack’s tight nipple. She hugged me close; soothing me by kissed the tip of my ear.

“Sorry.”

I thought I heard Big Mac say but the pounding in my ears drown him out. A few more thrust loosened me to the point where his girth started tickling me in all the right ways. His pace was slow, thankfully, because I could tell by the noises he was making that he’d cum too soon.

I pulled away from him, when I felt his knees growing too shaky. Easy boy, I thought, reaching back to pet his hip. I looked back to give him a long kiss on his lips.

Big Mac pulled from the kiss, rubbing his cheek to mine. “How do you…” He couldn’t even finish his thought

“I don’t want to rush you or anything, Big Mac.” Applejack said.

“I agree,” He hesitated to say something else. “If you two wanna go first, I’ll watch for a bit, if you don’t mind.”

“Seems fine to-”

I didn’t get to finish my thought. Applejack pulled me down on top of her on the bed. Her lips finding mine in a few pursed kisses.

Eagerly, she whispered. “I wanna do that thing we did earlier.”

“The thing.” I smiled coyly

She nodded, her smile matching mine.

“Do you want me to be on the bottom again?” I asked.

“Nah, I’m too shy about this whole thing. I thought if I could be on bottom, you’d be able to ease Big Mac in how you see fit.”

‘Ease him in’, I almost laughed but gritted my teeth for fear of ruining the mood. I got up on all fours over top of my simple country filly. As graceful as I wished I could have been, I was too excited to hold any composure. Applejack started giggling when I kneed her cheek as I swung my leg over.

“Oh shit.” I said sharply.

“Easy now!” She chuckled.

“That’s me, grace under pressure.” I said foolishly.

“Thatta girl!”

She gave me firm slap on my hind end, causing me to fall face first onto her belly. The whole spectacle started the three of us laughing like giddy foals on a playground.

When the laughing subsided, I just laid on top of Applejack, in a most unflattering way, I might add. My legs spread on either side of her head. My cheek rested on one of her thighs. I, for no reason became a little self-conscious. I couldn’t even be sure if she was into this. The roles were reversed earlier. She was in my place and seemed to like it then. Since she hadn’t started, I couldn’t tell if she was uncomfortable or not.

Then it happened.

Applejack kissed the inside of my thigh with a long lingering hold. I could feel Applejack’s chest rise and fall with her soft breathing. One arm wrapped around my thigh, hugging it to the side of her face, the other caressing slowly up to cup and spread one of my cheeks. Her coaxing lured me up on my hands and knees properly, well, as properly as a lady could be in this position.

“There ya go!” She teased in a giggly fashion.

The first lick caused me to gasp loudly. Her tongue gave a few soft pets, testing me for what I could only assume was stability because I failed the first caress and fell on top of her again.

Being on top was much harder than I thought.

By the third lick, this one was deep and exploring, I managed to find my balance physically but my mind was swimming.

I tried to return the favor. My lips kissed the wet mass of her pubes as I struggled to lick deeper past her clit. She even tried to arch her hips up but the plain truth is she’s just taller than I was and I couldn’t quite make it work. Not that I thought I would be able to good job at this point. She already had my body coaxed and ready and me, half out of my mind.

Applejack was always a smooth talker in conversation. She could easily sway others into her way of thinking. This fact remained true in the bedroom as well. She knew just how much pressure to use and where to apply it. But she also knew how to move on and change it up. Her soft moans vibrated deep within my loins. She was very good and I felt myself coming closer.

My favorite part was the full pressured lick from clit all the way back. I think she liked it too because it always caused my hips to thrust shakily against her face. Nothing says ‘you’re doing a good job’ like desperate face humping, I always say. Well, not really, I can’t imagine how I would ever use that in polite conversation. Besides right now, that is.

This, in conjunction to the little show Big Mac was putting on, didn’t hurt me from reaching my pique of enjoyment.

Through lidded eyes, I watched him stroking himself from base to tip before slipping back down. My juices soaked his sandy blond pubes and coated the length of his dark dick. It helped his fingers pass along it easier. Pre dribbled down, in long strands, onto my bedspread. There was so much of it; I knew this mustang wasn’t going to make it much longer.

When he noticed me watching, he shyly smiled and stopped. His dick, while still hard, hung under its own weight.

I smiled back up at him and lifted the heavy weight. I lured him closer to the foot of the bed, touching the tip to my lips. I felt silly kissing the tip of his cock as if this were the end of a date. I mean obviously the date was only just beginning. Still, he liked it. I could tell by the soft squirt of pre the pushed past the small part between my lips.

I licked my lips eagerly and went in for another kiss; this one was quite a bit deeper. I felt his heavy weight against my tongue, cradling it in such a fashion that I could press firm skin to the top of my mouth. I could still taste myself on his skin. It only took a few deep bobs and sweeps of my tongue, to clean it free to get to the taste beneath. His skin tasted freshly cleaned which made the salty burst of pre cum harder to ignore. It wasn’t unpleasant, if anything it only added to the already building excitement Applejack was still working on me from below.

I started bobbing with a more precise rhythm, coercing my mouth take as much of him in as I could, which wasn’t much, I came to find out quickly. Big Mac’s nervous shyness and overwhelming excitement turned into the same desperate thrusting that Applejack knew how to draw from me. He’d grip the back of my head before uttering a ‘sorry’ and letting go, only to do it again a second later.

At one point, he pushed too far and nearly gagged me. I may have gagged, I don’t know, my head was swimming with my own building excitement. I assure you though; I still had enough faculties to know that I wasn’t going to be the one to go first.

And I wasn’t.

“Oh god…I-” Big Mac grunted. “I can’t…”

His desperate confession caused Applejack to moan hard, deep into the folds of my already overeager pussy. That’s when a single thought cut through the haze in my brain. ‘Ease him in’, were the words whispered back to me in Applejack’s own voice, right at the moment when it was almost too late.

Almost, being the operative word.

I released Big Mac from my soft suction and let him slip free. Drool and pre cum dripped from my mouth onto Applejack’s lap. Big Mac was still thrusting desperately, this time against the air but only for a second as I ushered him to another destination, one that both of them would enjoy.

And I was very right about that.

His dick slipped easily into her and deep at that. With such a force, I heard her surprised cry and felt her shift beneath me. I hugged her thigh comfortingly up around my head, keeping her vulnerable to his humping. The cry quickly turned into sharp grunts before falling into desperate moans. Applejack buried her face against the inside of my thigh, her heavy breathing still teasing my wetness.

The force behind Big Mac’s bucks shook the whole bed. Then all at once, he hit hard, every muscle in his body pulled taut. His heavy pants came though gritted teeth and were punctuated by a desperate exhale. I could barely hear it over Applejack cries.

It wasn’t hard to tell that Big Mac finished, colts always have the same tells but I’d shared a few orgasms with Applejack before. Her tells were as precious as little secrets and she kept them well. There was a soft way her body shuttered and she grew firm around her hips, thighs, and belly for only a second before rolling her hips and squirming. I watched as all of these signs were animated before my eyes. It brought a lewd smile to my muzzle.

It’s true; the apple doesn’t fall too far from the tree. The fact that both Apples came at the same time, was no mere coincidence. Hell, at this point, I may have cum too. It was hard to tell with the wave of heightened, emotions, hormones, and bodily fluids slamming against the shore of this new relationship.

If I didn’t cum at that point, I’m sure I did over the course of the evening. Though, I’ll admit, I don’t remember much. My mind was lost in a haze of excitement and pleasure.

At one point, I was sure I was on all fours making out with Applejack as she lay beneath me, Big Mac slowly riding me, pony style. Another point, I was kissing Applejack’s lips, tasting the cocktail of their juices, while Big Mac was filling me with a dose of my own. I’m sure all of these things happened but I was too far gone to know for certain.

I do remember hurting the next morning, though. My body ached as if I just started a new workout regiment. And when I looked at those two Apples nestled in my silk sheets, I hoped more than anything that it was a workout I could stick with.

I eased myself out of the bed, knowing full well, I couldn’t let the pain keep from being a good host. I took a shower, and slipped into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Applejack was the first to stroll in from the bedroom. She wore Big Mac’s shirt and it suited her. The yellow on her apricot colored fur was really fetching. Her hair was a mess and she walked with the same staggering limp I did. Nothing broken but things were certainly well tenderized.

She didn’t say anything, and neither did I. I’m telling you, sometimes, there’s just nothing to say.

I was just putting the last two pancakes on top of the stack, when she hurried to me and gave me a kiss. It wasn’t just any kiss; it was a whole conversation passing between two ponies who love each other.

Last night could have changed everything, could have ruined everything but it just so happened, it didn’t. No, it created something; something very unexpected and beautiful.

We sat down, and I placed two pancakes on her plate. She grabbed another one, giving me a look that told me that last night built up quite an appetite. I giggled and passed the butter.

Big Mac came into the room a few moments after I heard the toilet flush. He was wearing just his jeans, unbuttoned but zipped up. He offered us both shy smiles before joining us at the table. I offered him the plate of pancakes. He opened his mouth to say something but just smiled that simple smile and took them.

The three of us ate in blissful silence as if we were all sharing a conversation without words. It was nice.

I was fully prepared for the awkward “morning after” scenario. I even made my famous “defuse the situation: banana nut pancakes” but there was no need. That _something_ I mentioned earlier was already blossoming into something truly special.

After breakfast, Big Mac was the first to leave. I couldn’t see Applejack part with her coveted borrowed flannel shirt, so I offered him an ill-fitting, white t-shirt. It was something I wore while doing arts and crafts.

Big Mac’s leaving was the first awkward moment we had. The gentlecolt in him wanted to say something or do something of a romantic gesture but he didn’t know how to go about it. That’s where my simple country filly shined through. She pulled him close and kissed his lips. It was a mixture of a romantic gesture and a calming one. She coaxed him into her comfort zone and followed her lead. When they pulled away, he pressed his forehead to hers and she gave his cheek a gentle pat.

It was then that he looked at me. I took his hand and pulled him to me. I kissed his lips, the taste of bananas and syrup still lingered but so too did the taste of my Applejack…of our Applejack. He cradled me close to his strong body before pushing his face to mine as he’d done hers.

With that, he left me and Applejack alone in my apartment.

“Are you-”

I started to say but Applejack touched my lips with her finger. Her other hand pulled me close by the band of my violet pajama pants. Our lips met in such a rehearsed fashion that it felt as though we were married and had been for some time. She played with my hair, just the way I hated and I bit her bottom lip just the way she loved.

“You okay with this, sugar cube?” She whispered, hugging me close.

It had been a long time since I lived the life of a jealous type. In many relationships, this was the part where one was left behind. Watching as the one they loved enjoyed the beginning of a blossoming relationship. It was a role I’d played more times than I cared to remember but now, I didn’t have to.

I’d progressed so far thanks to my successful and failed relationships. So much that when I closed my eyes and thought of them together, it only made my heart flutter with excitement at the prospect. They were each other’s and they were both mine. A filly couldn’t ask for anything more complete in a relationship than this. I was more than okay with this; I was in love with this.

“Yeah,” I said, overwhelmed by revelation that tears filled my eyes. “Are you, darling?”

“I’m better than okay.” She sighed and kissed my neck.

“Yeah, me too, darling.” I cooed and cuddled tightly to her.


	6. Epilogue

“And that’s how I ended up in the best relationship of my life.” Rarity smiled, resting her cheek in her hand.

A demure, cream colored, filly sat across from her at the white, metal mesh table beneath the burgundy parasol. Coco Pommel’s cheeks were tinted the brightest color of red and her breath had long since become labored with the sorted details of the story Rarity poured on her.

Her hand shook as she lifted her teacup to her lips. The amber liquid had long since grown cold but she was too immersed in the story to care.

Quietly, she placed the delicate teacup down on the saucer and dabbed her mouth with the fine linen napkin. Rarity could tell that she was trying to piece together something to say but the shy little filly was already in such a state, she was struggling for composure.

“Rarity,” She began, he voice was as soft as her feminine features. “When I asked how these last few weeks were, I was more referring to the new fashion design ideas you were working on. I wasn’t completely prepared for…” She fluttered her hands around in an animated fashion. “All of this.”

Rarity smirked. “Darling, that’s just the thing; this, my new relationship, has everything to do with the new clothing line.”

“Come again?” She asked, her blush increasing again as she considered her word choice.

“I call it,” Rarity held her hand out as if she were reading the words on a marquee. “Poly-elegant wears for all your personal affairs. Three outfits designed to be worn with your significant others, emphasis on the ‘S’ in others.”

Rarity eased a folder across the table to rest in front of the filly. She’d long since lost her composure and was now tugging at her collar as if to let steam escape.

Coco Pommel opened the folder and sorted through several design drawing, Rarity did. Each page filled with complimentary outfits that were laid out in such a fashion, they would put colts and mares together in any arrangement of designs that no two…or in this case, three would ever be manufactured the same. No pony could just buy one or two; they’d have to buy all three to have the design and even then they’d not be as complimentary without the others.

“This is…amazing but I don’t know if this is going to go over as well as you’re expecting.” Coco Pommel kept looking at one design in particular.

“That’s why it’ll be our job to make it _the_ fashion to die for. If you make it, they will _come_.” Rarity punctuated the last word in such a way that Coco Pommel almost choked.

“I’ll see what I can do.” She struggled to regain any small dose of her composure, she could.

“Thatta a girl; I have nothing but faith in you.” Rarity touched the filly’s chin before getting up from the table. “Now, if you’ll excuse me. I have a date for this evening.”

Rarity gestured to a pair of ponies, dressed down in simple country clothing. They both beamed with an ethereal light, when they noticed the unicorn smiling at them.

Rarity went to them and the three of them hugged. Rarity even traded kisses with both of them. It was such an odd spectacle that Coco Pommel’s mouth hung open.

After they’d walked away, the filly looked back through the different outfit designs, stopping on an elegant set of southern wear complete with hats, belts, and spurs.

“My simple county ponies,” Coco Pommel read the title beautiful penned across the top of the page, a smile graced her lips. “She’s such a genius.”

The filly gathered the folder up and laid some bits on the table before hurrying away to study the new designs in privacy.


End file.
